Murder Mystery
is an ORG on the TRE Wiki. The concept is still being tested. Although a failed test season, it sparked the inspiration for the infamous Danganronpa ORG series. Hosts Story Hour 1 Ten rich people gather for a party at the manor of Marianne Fisher on one stormy night. Everyone seems to be having a good time, until lightning strikes the power out. A scream is heard, before the power comes back on. When vision is regained, everyone quickly notices that Marianne has been murdered, from a knife shoved into her chest. Everyone is a suspect, and must now figure out who the murderer is. However, the murderer is still at large and remains hungry for blood. Hour 2 Purry is captured and bound by someone mysterious when exploring a bookshelf. When she tries to escape, she is stabbed in the back of the neck and killed. Suddenly afterwards, Sam's neck is snapped and he is killed as well. Hour 3 Kaeden is murdered while searching the halls, and his body is stashed in the indoor garden.When Erica and Jo investigate the basement, the candle burns out and Erica is stabbed to death. Jo is also stabbed in the arm, but manages to escape. Hour 4 The phone begins working again, able to be used to call the police once the murderer has been discovered. Hour 5 Jamie calls the police on herself to turn herself in. Office Luke arrives shortly and handcuffs Jamie, as she is taken into the police car and driven off to prison. Hour 6 Seemingly over, everyone begins to assume the house is safe. However, Andrew is soon beheaded and killed, meaning the killer is still at large. JA and Jo call the police on each other, and have them review the evidence. Hour 7 Jo is handcuffed as she is taken into the police car and driven off to prison. The mystery is now solved, as evidence shows; here is the story: Jo pretended to be sleeping on the chair. She covered her hands in moisturizer to avoid giving away fingerprints, something only a female would do. That explains the very overlooked empty bottle of moisturizer in the bathroom. She had used the air vents to navigate through the house, in order to do her evil deeds and return to the rest of the group just in time. Due to her money issues, her intent was to kill Marianne and steal her blank checks. She had ripped one when she found out it was already signed. She had slashed her own arm with the knife, to avoid any accusations against her being the murderer. This mystery is solved. People Clues *Nuno's fingerprints on windowsill. *Unflushed toilet after used by Andrew. *Unsigned checks. *Crawlspace in back of cabinet. *Empty bottle of moisturizer. *Knife used to commit the crime. *Secret room behind bookshelf. *Letter to Marianne from Sam. *Air vent that Kaeden and Nuno can't fit through. *List of party guests, with notes. *Knife used to kill Erica; with fingerprints matching Andrew, Jamie and Jo. *Ripped check signed by Marianne. Category:Testing Area Category:Seasons